


Oral Fixation

by Iocane



Category: W.E. (2011)
Genre: M/M, Not a Relationship, Oral Fixation, because it's not a relationship, not necessarily a happy and healthy relationship, smoking reference, this is all stardusteddameron's fault, two guys helping each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Evgeni smokes so much.  Or at least, what Evgeni does when he can't smoke at work for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypoedameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoedameron/gifts).



> stardusteddameron made me do it! And they also proofed for it and suggested a few changes!
> 
> Also I blame this on the scene right before Evgeni plays for Wally at Sotheby's. He kisses his fingers and PUTS THEM ON DWAYNE'S LIPS. What the hell, Evgeni?! "Relax, baby!" 
> 
> THIS IS WHY I WAS WATCHING IT, STAR! I TOLD YOU I HAD A REASON!!

Dwayne watched the knee beside him bob almost too fast to see. "Just two more days," he told his friend as he cycled through the cameras, looking for anything suspicious.

He didn't know what Evgeni said, exactly, but he knew enough to know it wasn't something generally said in polite company. 

"Be glad Tenten isn't here to hear you say that."

"Tenten," he swore again and Dwayne shook his head.

"Two more days, and you can smoke in here again," he said. "Do you want some more gum?" Dwayne already reached for the pack of gum he had - glad Evgeni hadn't called him on *why*. Ever since Tenten had announced that smoking in the building would be banned until the end of the latest major auction, Dwayne had made sure to keep gum and hard candies on hand for Evgeni.

"It's not working any more." Even as he said it, he blew a bubble, then sucked it back in, cheeks hollowing just slightly. Dwayne looked away, scanning the feeds again. 

"I never pictured you as the nicotine freak type, man." 

The bobbing knee stopped, and Evgeni's hand curled around his own knee. Dwayne watched his cheeks bulge and hollow as his tongue shifted around inside it. Slender fingers plucked the gum from Evgeni's mouth, wrapped it in a wrapper and dropped it into the basket between them. "I'm not. I just prefer to have something to do with my mouth."

He'd always liked Evgeni's accent, but something about that string of words had Dwayne clearing his throat. And the dark glance through long lashes didn't help. He turned his chair back towards the desk. "There's a kid in the coat section," he said, nodding to the screens for a change of subject.

Evgeni rose, then, striding across the small room to pace in front of the cameras. "There," he pointed to one. "Mother looking for him. She's heading the right way."

Dwayne nodded. "Good eye." Dwayne didn't want to think about why he'd missed the mother. In his own way he was as distracted as Evgeni. Evgeni remained in front of the camera wall, moving back and forth, and Dwayne split his attention between the screens and the compact man in front of him.

He'd always considered himself straight. But he'd had a few encounters on the down low. Enough to know he wasn't really *entirely* straight. Not that he went to clubs or anything. Just a few guys from his neighborhood helping each other out now and then. No connections beyond first names and phone numbers. Easier that way.

At some point, Evgeni took off his jacket, draping it over the chair. Dwayne was forced to notice - not for the first time - the curvature of his friend's ass. It wasn't anything spectacular compared to most of the guys he grew up with, but for a white boy, it was nice. Realizing he was staring, Dwayne cleared his throat and straightened. "Almost time to lock up," he said.

Evgeni just grunted and muttered something in Russian. 

"I think I get it, now. Somehow, you absorb English through your cigarettes, so when you don't smoke, you talk in Russian more."

"Only because when I don't smoke, what I have to say isn't fit for delicate English speaking ears." 

They'd been working together long enough that Dwayne - unlike most of the others - could tell when the usually impassive Russian was joking. "I'm gonna pretend like you didn't just call me delicate." And that won him a chuckle from his friend.

When they were on cameras, the only time they were allowed to leave the room empty was during lock up. Evgeni shrugged his jacket back on as Dwayne stood. It didn't take long, not with the rest of them helping. Every corner was checked for lingerers, and a few were guided out. 

On their way back, Evgen surprised Dwayne by grabbing his arm and pulling him into one of the dusty storage rooms. "Evgeni, wha-" his question was forestalled by two slender fingers pressed to his lips.

The room was dark once the door closed and Dwayne was pressed against a pile of boxes by small but surprisingly strong hands. Something brushed against him, moving down and he realized with a shock what was happening. To his own embarrassment, his body had caught on *much* more quickly than his mind.

"Ev-" A flow of Russian cut him off, two hands gripping his hips.

"Another word and I stop," came the quietly spoken English, still thickly accented.

Dwayne swallowed and nodded, though it would go unseen. He'd be lying if he claimed he'd never thought about it. Especially not when he'd watched those perfectly formed lips wrapped around cigarette after cigarette.

He was pulled from his musings the push and tug of his belt being undone. Then his pants. "Naughty Dwayne," Evgeni chuckled, noticing that Dwayne had gone commando.

He wanted to defend himself - it was laundry day and the band had snapped on his last clean pair. But he recalled the threat, and had no doubt Evgeni would make good on it.

When cool, slightly callused fingers wrapped around his thick flesh, it was all he could do not to groan. Evgeni stroked him from root to tip and back. "At least one of us fits a stereotype." The words were spoken close enough that Evgeni's hot breath tickled along the head of his cock.

It took a bite to his hand to keep Dwayne quiet as Evgeni took him in. Fuck, this … this obviously was *not* his first rodeo, either. He never would have guessed. Evgeni soon took him to the point that most people did, lips about two thirds the way down Dwayne's shaft.

To Dwayne's shock, he didn't stop there. His hand reached down, bumping gently against Evgeni's head before he drew back. If talking would make him stop, then touching- fuck, he'd messed up. 

Dwayne's cock fell from his mouth with an obscene pop. "It's okay." The words were surprisingly soft, maybe even a trifle vulnerable. 

It took a second for their meaning to actually penetrate. He wasn't stopping-stopping? Licking his lips, Dwayne's large hand reached out again. He found the side of Evgeni's head and soon had his palm against the back.

When Evgeni took him in this time, he didn't stop at where he'd been before. Dwayne tried not to push, not to pressure, not to moan, but everything felt so good. Against his will, his hips started to rock slowly, and he could half hear, half feel Evgeni chuckle.

Then he felt the rest of his cock engulfed in a warm, snug, gently sucking cavern. His whole body shuddered at the feel and both hands found their way into Evgeni's short hair.

That seemed to signal something and Evgeni sucked harder. His hands urged Dwayne to move his hips and they found an easy rhythm. Whether it was being deep throated, his low key attraction to the owner of the throat, or the illicit nature of the encounter, Dwayne didn't last.

To his surprise, Evgeni swallowed, sucking down every drop as he slowly drew off of Dwayne. A bit dazed at the pleasure still lingering, he didn't realize he'd been tucked back into place and done up until a tug at his hips helped Evgeni to stand.

"Let me," he said, his breathing still returning to normal as he reached for his more compact friend. His hand found Evgeni's shoulder, and slid down his body.

"It's okay." Evgeni said just as Dwayne's hand reached the bulge in his pants.

Instead of arguing, Dwayne just sank down to one knee. He was out of practice but it wasn't long before he had Evgeni freed. Not to his own proportions, Evgeni's lovers had nothing at all to complain about. He sucked on just the head, then took more in. Unable to match his friend's skill - and this wasn't the time to improve himself - he used his hand on what his mouth wouldn't take.

Evgeni was almost unnervingly quiet as his slender hips rocked. It wasn't until the very end that a few gasped out Russian words gave Dwayne a warning. Returning the favor, he sucked and let Evgeni fill his mouth. It was bitter, but not disgusting and he swallowed it as he sucked the last few drops. He tucked his friend away and stood.

There was a moment of awkward shuffling as both men checked themselves, making sure flies and belts were done, shirts were tucked. 

"Ready?" Dwayne asked, handle on the door.

"Okay," Evgeni said.

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to say that this is my first work in this fandom in which the working title was not me swearing profusely at the plot bunny in question.


End file.
